Corrin the Dragon
by KaedaBlade26
Summary: After being banished from the Smash Realms, Tabuu gets his revenge by trapping all but one of the Smashers in crystalline statues. It's up to Corrin, the last remaining Smasher to save the others and the Smash Realms from Tabuu. (Cross posted from wattpad and inspired by Spyro The Dragon, on current hiatus and being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**A/N: Hi there future readers! This a parody that somehow popped in my head while I was playing Spyro 1 on my ps2 and that got me thinking on how to write this out for awhile now. I had thought about who would play our beloved, purple scaled dragon child and Corrin appeared since they're both dragons(but Corrin's the only legit one albeit being half and Charizard doesn't count since he's a Pokemon). I'm trying to remember how the game went so bear with me, and I deeply apologize if I'm not very accurate on this since I haven't touched the original Spyro the Dragon for some time. For this I'll only be using Male!Corrin instead of Fem!Corrin since she's a genderswap like Fem!Robin, Fem!Villager, Male!Wii Fit Trainer and the Mii Fighters and I'll try to implement some aspects of classic Spyro's personality into him, plus I'll also give a fairy to Corrin as a replacement for Sparx named Mana(I'll make her silent just like Sparx who didn't speak in the 1st and 2nd games until Year of the Dragon but I'll give her some personality). I know that the majority of dragons in the first game thanked Spyro for freeing them and others gave out hints on game mechanics so I'll focus on the ones who explain mission directives amongst other things(such as targeting the bosses' weaknesses or watching out for their attacks), like when Spyro first freed Cosmo he told the young dragon to rescue the dragon eggs stolen by the thieves in the Magic Crafters world. So Assist Trophies will be in place of the eggs and orbs will be treasure. I'm still currently trying to come up on names for the worlds and the dragons who live there to be replaced by Smash characters in the Smash 4 Edition of the parody. In this Corrin's using his sword besides his horns and aqua breath.**

 **The total amount of dragons in Spyro 1 should be 74 since six of them get freed again in the last world but somehow the game counts them as extra dragons for some odd reason or other I don't know why and brings the number up to 80. So in place of the dragons I'm going to add the character rosters from Melee, Brawl and 3ds/Wii U(aka 4) as well as some Assist Trophies from Brawl/4 to substitute. I speak and read English fluently since it's my first language and I hope others can critique my work and give me some tips on how to improve it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes as I have a habit of typing fast and end up accidentally misspelling words or using way too many commas. Other than that enjoy the story!**

It was a peaceful day for the inhabitants in the most of the Smash Realms except one as its sole occupant, Tabuu who was bitter ever since he had been banished due to disagreeing with the rules and customs, his greed for the Smashers' treasure, causing mischief and for meddling with magic. For this he was sent to a world that the Smashers discarded and did not want which was a dump, that he claimed as his own kingdom. It was devoid of minions so Tabuu began thinking up ways to gain minions until he found a spell that could turn orbs into Primids and other creatures, then stole the treasure to create his army as well as hiring any thieves to steal some assist trophies along the way. A select few of his henchmen were also made bosses of the worlds that they were stationed in. This was all apart of his plan to take revenge on the Smashers and invade their worlds, to which they weren't aware of this scheme being cooked up.

The SNN(Smasher News Network) showed up to the Mushroom Kingdom and started interviewing some of the Smashers for a documentary video while the others were playing games to pass the time. When one of the reporters(aptly named Mike) asked about Tabuu Captain Falcon appeared, telling him that Tabuu was an ugly, simple-minded creature and that he was not a threat to them so they shouldn't worry. Having heard what was said as he was watching the news himself, said person got so enraged that he raised his staff and began trapping the Smashers in crystal statues from the beams emitted from his weapon. The reporters and cameraman fled in terror for fear of being statues themselves.

"That'll teach them a thing or two!" Tabuu barked, feeling proud of his own handiwork then laughed as evilly as he could before breaking into a coughing fit and quickly recovered. "I'll show them who's the ugly, simple-minded creature who ain't a threat to anybody."

Meanwhile back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Corrin who saw the whole thing happen(and somehow didn't get crystallized) decided to take it upon himself to free the others from the spell. As he scanned his crimson eyes for the others, there was a familiar looking statue that was about twenty feet away from his position that caught the dragon's eye.

"That must be Mario," Corrin smirked to himself before running over to it, picking some orbs along the way as Mana trailed behind to catch up. He inspected Mario once more and wondered on how to free him. He unknowing stepped on the base of the statue and the ground shook as the crystalline structure cracked and crumbled, eventually freeing the being inside.

 _'So that's how I gotta free 'em from now on,'_ the half dragon thought in awe as Mario awakened from his temporary slumber.

"Thank-a you for releasing me, Corrin," the plumber spoke as he flexed his fingers. "Free ten-a Smashers in the Mushroom Kingdom then find the balloonist. He'll transport-a you to the next world."

"Where's Tabuu? I'm going after him!"

Mario gave the young Smasher a stern look, then rose a hand in the air and waved it dismissively before leaving, "Find Smashers first, that's all I can-a tell you."

And so began Corrin's quest to find and rescue the other Smashers who were trapped in crystal statues around various locations in the Mushroom Kingdom through a few portals. Along the way the flaxen blonde attacked several Primids, collected some extra orbs either lying about or dropped from the Primids he defeated and was even given an explanation by Diddy Kong and Bowser on how his fairy partner was helping and protecting the dragon Smasher. The two were linked somehow and each time Corrin got hurt, Mana felt the hits and grew weak with each attack until she looked really thin and very frail. If he had taken a third hit, Mana would disappear and Corrin would be extremely vulnerable to injury from an extra attack afterwards. He had to feed her berries to keep the fairy healthy. Both the fairy and the elder Smashers had to tell him not to be reckless and get injured. Others had spoken about the many areas that he travelled to and gave helpful tips and hints on how to navigate them as well. A few taught him how to observe his enemies' attack patterns and adapt to the situation before defeating them too. Some of the rescued Smashers even tried to tell him a couple of stories but the blonde quickly brushed them off in his haste to get away.

"Sorry, no time! I'm kinda in a hurry," the dragon would say then zoom off to another area, still eager to continue on his journey. Mana would either shrug or bow to them before going after her dragon partner.

After traveling around the Mushroom kingdom and rescuing more than the required amount of Smashers, Corrin walked over to a small area with a statue of Donkey Kong in front of a structure shaped like a bird's head with its beak open thus revealing a portal. Having applied to memory on how to free the others, he put a foot on the base as the crystal broke to reveal the simian. The big ape stretched bit before the red eyed dragon spoke.

"Cool flash! Do that again!" He excitedly exclaimed.

"The boss of the Mushroom Kingdom is through a portal behind me," DK explained to the young Smasher as he pointed to the bird head, "You may challenge him if you feel you are ready."

"I'm ready, let me at 'em!"

The ape simply shrugged then watched as Corrin brushed past him then teleported away as soon as the half dragon disappeared inside the portal to confront Petey Piranha.


	2. Chapter 2: Confronting Petey Piranha

**A/N: I know that the boss battles in Spyro 1 were just chase sequences but I'll change the battles into actual fights in this story. I kinda debated on whether using the windmill battle from Super Mario Sunshine or the midair stadium from the Subspace Emissary adventure mode from SSBB but stuck with the stadium instead for the boss fight. The fight will play out similarly to the Petey fight in SMS. I was kinda hasty on the last chapter but I'll try to slow it down this time so sorry about that. By the way, I'm not very good at writing fight scenes but I'll try to be as descriptive as I can when typing them up. I also forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter that I own nothing except Mana as she's an OC and everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

After going through the portal, Corrin and Mana found themselves on a near treeless plain of some sort with a path stretching about a couple miles ahead of them that led to a random platform. Both dragon and fairy looked at the platform, to each other then shrugged and walked or ran down the path. Of course, this wasn't going to be a quiet walk in the park as Primids and other creatures appeared and tried to block the duo's progress.

"Oh great, here's the welcoming committee," Corrin snarked before taking a fighting stance.

Mana glared at the creatures while cheering for the red eyed dragon as he readied his sword. He charged towards a couple and slashed at them while his fairy friend collected the orbs that were dropped. Corrin also used his horns, tail, legs, claws or shot water at Tabuu's foot soldiers as an alternate way of clearing them before going towards the next wave of enemies. The second wave didn't last long to the oncoming onslaught from the ruby eyed blonde and any dropped orbs were picked up. There were also some trees nearby with berries on them just in case Mana had taken some damage in the ensuing fight. The dragon boy made sure to fill up his pouch if he ran low.

"That better be the last of 'em," Corrin spoke before putting his sword away and dusted his hands. "I wonder where that thing goes?"

Mana tapped the dragon's shoulder then pointed a tiny finger to a floating structure in the sky which was a hazy red color. He thanked her by giving the fairy a thumbs up and grinned at her while Mana nodded in return. They traversed the dusty road some more until the two happened upon the statue of Waluigi. Both fairy and Smasher nodded before Corrin did his thing. The crystal broke and out popped the tall lanky man in all his purple garbed glory.

"That creep Tabuu put one of his most devious cronies in charge of this place," the skinny Wario brother said as he twirled his tennis racket.

The flaxen haired dragon cracked his knuckles, "Bring him on he doesn't scare me!"

"Be careful, Corrin this boss has many tricks up his sleeve and will be a challenge for you to beat," he warned then strolled over to a device next to the platform with buttons that were marked Up/Down.

Waluigi gestured to Corrin and Mana to board the platform, which both dragon and fairy did. He pressed the up button and the gears in the device clanked as they turned, powering up the platform as it began rising into the sky. He waved at them before leaving, "Go kick his greasy butt, Corrin!"

Said dragon smirked at the remark while his fairy partner looked smug. As the makeshift elevator climbed higher and higher, Corrin steeled himself for the fight that was about to take place as soon as he reached his destination. Eventually, the two made it to the top and entered what appeared to be a stadium that was devoid of a seemingly large crowd. They looked around, taking in their surroundings until the duo met their adversary who looked like an oversized piranha plant on feet.

"So I'm guessing this's the guy we gotta take down?" The blonde haired dragon with eyes of crimson asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Pretty ugly if you ask me." That made Mana snicker a little.

Petey Piranha despite not having eyes heard the insult, curled his fat lips up and roared at them. He roared so loudly that both Smasher and fairy had to cover their ears from the noise and the glass around the stadium nearly cracked. Petey then threw a tornado at the duo out of rage. Corrin grabbed Mana to prevent her from getting blown away and dodged the incoming gale of wind himself.

The dragon charged at the massive piranha plant with his sword ready to swipe at exposed skin, only to get knocked back by Petey's big head. He hit the ground and rolled several feet away from where he landed and Petey smirked at the boy. Concern crossed the fairy's face at her fallen comrade until she was waved off by the red eyed blonde.

"I'm fine, Mana," Corrin said as he got up, still slightly dazed from that attack. He shook his head to clear the spots from his vision. "I got careless is all but it won't happen again." He pulled out a berry from his pouch to feed to her, which she gratefully and happily ate to recover her lost lifeforce.

"Hey, you fat overgrown piece of shrubbery! You got lucky that one time, but next time you won't get another chance like that," the blonde Smasher barked as he pointed his blade at the giant piranha plant.

The beast opened its toothy maw and roared again as if he felt challenged by the dragon. Instead of shooting another tornado, Petey took a deep breath before spitting out some type of substance that looked like chocolate pudding. Corrin quickly dashed to the side to avoid the goop as soon as it splattered on the ground.

"Gross," the red eyed Smasher frowned in disgust while turning to the grinning piranha plant. "You kiss your mother with that mouth, that is if you had one?"

Petey took another breath and was about spit up more goop when something cold and wet filled his mouth which turned out to be water.

"You must be thirsty so have some water!" Corrin quipped as he shot out a continuous stream of water from the palm his hand.

The giant plant couldn't shut his mouth to block out the excess liquid so he had no choice but to swallow it. He became so full that he couldn't support his own weight and toppled over like a fallen tree after being uprooted or cut down, shaking the midair stadium with a loud thud. Petey struggled to get up and even move but the gallons of water in his belly prevented him from doing so. The blonde saw this as an opportunity to get him, and ground pounded on his inflated belly button, causing the piranha plant to spit up the water(that somehow reduced his weight back to normal and missed Corrin at the same time). Mana moved away to avoid being drenched, otherwise she would and could not be able to fly with wet wings.

The creature got up and smacked his face to clear his mind but became more enraged at the Smasher. He tried to alternate his attack patterns to try and catch the dragon off guard but Corrin saw through it. Corrin waited just as Petey opened his mouth and repeated the process twice as before. Once the dragon ground pounded the piranha plant's belly button a third and final time, Petey dissolved into a massive puddle of goop then evaporated and didn't leave a trace behind except a small collection of orbs. Corrin and Mana picked up the spoils to add to their slowly but surely growing hoard.

"Well, that's that," the red eyed blonde said as he put his weapon up. "Time to blow this popsicle stand, Mana!"

The fairy girl nodded as she and her partner walked over to a teleporter to leave the area and headed back to the Mushroom Kingdom. As soon as they arrived, the duo headed to the dock to find the Toad balloonist. He greeted them with a smile, "Wow, that's a lot of Smashers you rescued, Corrin! Hop aboard!"

Corrin and Mana boarded the hot air balloon as the Toad stepped aside to let them through and left the Mushroom Kingdom to next the area in their adventure.


End file.
